Destiny
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: HP/SM Thousands of years ago, Queen Selenity sealed her daughter in the Silver Crystal and sent her to planet Earth. Now, after years of concealment, Serenity awakens and begins her mission to protect Earth from the evil Dark Forces....
1. The Past and The Present

Destiny

Prologue: The Past and The Present

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM.

Warning: OCCness in some characters

'Thoughts'

'Talking'

~ settings ~

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

~ White Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium ~

"Serenity! Serenity!" called a tall girl about fifteen. She had long brown hair and wore a long emerald gown fit for a princess. 

'Where is that girl!' thought Princess Lita, princess of Jupiter, her emerald eyes scanning her surroundings.

She was in the palace's gardens, searching for her friend, Princess Serenity, also fifteen. The Moon Princess had gone missing and a worried Queen Selenity, Serenity's mother and queen of the White Moon, sent everyone to go look for her.

'Can't blame her though.' Lita shook her head, smiling.

"Lita-chan! I'm here!" shouted a silvery voice.

Lita turned to see the Moon Princess, Serenity, waving at her. She was sitting on a soft patch of grass, wearing her court gown and her long golden hair up in its royal hairstyle (round buns on each side of her head while the rest of her hair fell down to her ankles looking like streamers)

"Sere-chan, what are you doing here?" said Lita as she approached Serenity.

"Oh nothing. Just enjoying the scenery," replied Serenity, smiling.

"We're worried about you, you know. Queen Selenity thought you've been kidnapped or something," stated Lita as she sat down gracefully next to Serenity.

Serenity gave a soft laugh. "Honestly, you guys worry to much,"

Lita opened her mouth to reply but stopped when suddenly, a blue-white blur flew down from the sky and landed on Serenity's outstretched hand, startling the brown-haired girl.

Lita breathe a sigh of relief. It was only Yumori, Serenity's pet phoenix. What's strange about this phoenix is that instead of having the colors of scarlet and gold, signifying fire, it's colors are a blue and white with tints of silver, signifying water, snow and ice.

As Lita leaned towards Serenity, petting Yumori's silver-white beak, the ground began to shake violently, destroying the peacefulness of the palace garden and causing the two girls to stand up.

Suddenly, a tall figure draped in a long black cloak appeared before them. 

"Nice to see you again, Princess Serenity of the White Moon," said the figure coldly, bowing cockily at Serenity, "And we mustn't forget Princess Lita of Jupiter ne?" the figure added, also bowing cockily to Lita.

"Who are you?" demanded Princess Serenity firmly, looking up at the figure floating.

The figure laughed menacingly, sending shivers down the girls' spine. "My name is not important. For now, I shall kill you," and threw a huge black ball of energy at Serenity.

"Sere-chan! Get down!" shouted Lita and shoved Serenity out of the way.

Unfortunately, Lita wasn't so lucky and the dark energy hit her. 

"Lita!" shouted Serenity as Lita fell in Serenity's arms, dead.

Serenity looked at Lita's body, once full of life and energy. "How could you?" asked Serenity softly, glancing at the figure, tears in her face.

"She's not the only one. I've already killed all the other princesses and destroyed their planets." smirked the figure, "Now I must return to my home at once. I advice you and your mother to prepare yourselves for the death that will await you when I return along with my army,"

With a wave of its hand, the figure vanished, laughing coldly.

"Lita……" muttered Serenity, hugging her friend's body before she placed it gently on the grass.

Serenity then began to ran towards the throne room.

~ In the Throne Room ~

"Mother. There's…….." began Serenity as she bursted into the throne room, panting.

"I know my dear," interrupted Queen Selenity in a calm voice.

"You knew?? Then why didn't you help them? Why didn't you tell me!?" shouted Serenity, her silver-blue eyes hard with anger.

"We did. But the Dark Forces are just too powerful for us to defeat them and I didn't tell you because I don't know how you and Princess Lita will react…." replied Queen Selenity sadly, her face downcast.

"And because of that, Lita's dead!" shouted Serenity furiously before she kneeled to the ground, sobbing.

"That's why we need to imprison you in the Crystal for thousands of years in Earth until you are needed my dear daughter," said the Queen, looking at Serenity.

"Huh? Imprison me?" asked Serenity, glancing at her mother. "But why?"

"Because you are the only one who CAN defeat the Dark Forces. That's the reason why they must kill you now before you get stronger," explained Queen Selenity.

"But, what about you and Yumori?" asked Serenity, her voice full of concern.

"Don't worry about me Serenity. It is destined for me to die anyway. What's important is for you to be there to protect the Earth," replied Queen Selenity, giving Serenity a sad smile.

"And besides, Yumori will also be with you as your guardian," added Queen Selenity. At this, Yumori made a loud sound similar to that of a soothing waterfall.

"Well….all right," agreed Serenity.

"Good." said Queen Selenity, smiling.

The Queen then began chanting some words in ancient Lunarian. Suddenly a crystal began to materialize in her cupped hands. It was the Silver Crystal. 

Serenity gasped, her silver-blue eyes wide.

The Queen closed her eyes and a silver light glowed around the Silver Crystal and later, around Serenity. 

In a flash, Serenity vanished. The Silver Crystal, although finished with its job, still glowed silver but now tinted with white, blue and gold.

Then without warning, the Crystal twirled around and with another flash of silver-white, flew towards the planet Earth, looking very much like a shooting star.

Instantly, the throne room's doors burst open. The Dark Forces had arrived.

_'Goodbye my daughter and good luck. May Selene watch over you,'_

Suddenly, all the Queen could see is the laughing face of the enemy before she was swallowed up in darkness……

~ Thousands of years later ~

"Its time," stated a tall man, looking about sixty or older judging by the silver in his hair and the length of his silver beard which could be easily tucked in his waist belt. 

What's strange about this man is that he was wearing purple robes, a purple cloak, and boots made from what looks like dragon hide. He was chuckling and rubbing his long beard. His pale blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles had a mysterious twinkle in them.

~ Somewhere ~

A boy lay stomach down in his bed, glancing at the glow-in-the-dark digital alarm clock on the small desk besides him. 

'Only three minutes to go,' thought the boy anxiously, peering at the clock with bright green eyes hidden behind horn-rimmed glasses.

'Two minutes…'

'One……'

'TING' . The clock made a soft sound.

'Happy Birthday Harry. Make a wish' thought Harry and closed his eyes.

He was now officially fifteen years old. 

'And I still haven't change,'

Harry sighed and repositioned himself to glance at the ceiling.

In no time at all, Harry fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about something that happened a long, long time ago…. 

~ Sakura ~ Like it? Hate it? I think I'll go with hate. Its early morning already and I was in a hurry to finish this. But I posted it anyways cause my sis like it. *shrugs* Anyway please r+r!


	2. Finding Serenity/Diagon Alley

AN: I must say everyone that I'm quite shock (which is an understatement) that you guys like my fic. I expected that most (all) of you would flame me cause I was half-asleep at that time. Anyway, as a sign of thanks for the wonderful reviews, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ^.^

Note: The next chapter on The Ancient Prophecy (also a HP/SM crossover) will be posted either on Friday or during the weekends.

Warning: I don't think I did a very good job at this chapter cause I'm really tried and not all of my creativity and imagination were used. So I expect some of you to hate this one surely.

Destiny

Chapter 1: Finding Serenity/ Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners.

'thoughts'

"talking"

~ settings ~

~ In a Deep, Dark Cave ~

A stern looking woman with black hair tied in a bun, which was slightly disarrayed, and a tall man with silver hair signifying his old age stand before a pillar, floating on top of it was a large crystal, which was reflecting several multi-colored lights around them.

The woman dusted off her emerald robes and cloak and, tidying up her hair in its usual bun, mutter "Remind me never to go to a faraway cave in the middle of nowhere with you ever again Albus," frowning. 

Albus Dumbledore chuckled, his pale blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles twinkling "My dear Minerva. Surely, you wouldn't want to miss a change to see her before the others do now wouldn't you? Otherwise, I should have come alone,"

Minerva McGonagall glared at Dumbledore but didn't say anything.

"I thought so," chuckled Dumbledore. Turning serious, he looked up at the crystal with his arms raised and said, "Arise now, Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, daughter of Queen Selenity during the Silver Millennium. Arise now and begin your mission to protect this planet called Earth," 

As soon as he said this, the crystal began to glow silverish-white and a blinding flash filled the cave.

When the flash subsided, there before them floated a girl. She had long golden hair tied up in odangos flowing around her, covering most of her face. She was wearing a long white gown fit for a princess, her royal insignia (an upturned crescent moon symbol) glowed a faint gold. 

The girl opened her eyes to reveal silver-blue ones as she stared at the two professors in front of her. Her face held an expression of surprise and a hint of fear.

"Welcome Princess Serenity, welcome to the 21st century," welcomed Dumbledore as he shook the surprised girl's hand. "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore and this is my deputy headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall," he gestured towards Professor McGonagall who remained silent.

"Where am I?" asked Serenity as she glanced at her surroundings, confused.

"You're in the planet called Earth, in Britain specifically." replied Prof. McGonagall.

"So I really did come here," stated Serenity, particularly to no one. 

Dumbledore heard this and with a smile, replied, "Of course. Now, do you know what you're going to do now your Highness?" 

Serenity looked up at Dumbledore and said, "Hai, Yumori told me everything and please don't call me Serenity, call me Serene, Serene Moon,"

"All right Miss Moon," said Dumbledore, grinning.

Suddenly, the Silver Crystal began to glow bluish-white and out of it came a large silver-blue blur soaring to the cave's ceiling. It was a phoenix, a blue and white colored phoenix with tints of silver, signifying the three seasons, snow, wind, water and ice. 

The phoenix stretched its blue-white wings wide and opened its silver-white beak, a haunting melody coming from its slender throat. It then descended from the ceiling and flew gracefully towards Serene, it perched itself at her shoulder. 

Serene reached out and stroked the phoenix's beak.

"I presume that this is Yumori, your guardian?" asked Dumbledore, lifting one eyebrow.

"Hai," answered Serene. Then she added, "So, when will I attend Hogwarts?"

"Soon. We have to get your supplies first. Prof. McGonagall will accompany you to Diagon Alley while I myself will go back to Hogwarts and talk to the other teachers," said Dumbledore. And with a snap of his fingers, disappeared. 

"Let's go then Serene," said Prof. McGonagall, her black eyes showing seriousness.

"Umm…" started Serene, feeling shy and awkward.

"Any problem?" asked Prof. McGongall. 

Serene looked down and pointed at her princess gown. 

"Oh I see," said Prof. McGongall, getting the idea. She took out her wand and with a wave, a blue light erupted from its tip towards Serene, surrounding her in blue.

When the blue light subsided, there stood Serene, wearing a silver tank top, a modest blue skirt and blue shoes. The Silver Crystal was turned into a silver pendent held by a gold chain.

"Is that much better?" asked Prof. McGongall, a hint of smile of her face.

"Yes, thank you very much," replied Serene, bowing her head.

With a snap, Prof. McGonagall, along with Serene and Yumori, disappeared. 

~ Diagon Alley ~

The two appeared at town. It looks like any ordinary town except for the fact that the townspeople are wearing robes instead of Muggle clothes.

"Come along then. We have plenty to do," stated Prof. McGonagall, taking Serene's hand.

"First stop is Gringotts," said the professor as the two stopped in front of a large snowy white building. "No animals allowed," added Prof. McGonagall, looking at Yumori still perched in Serene's shoulder.

Serene turned to look at Yumori and asked, "Fly for a while Yumori, I'll call for you later," 

Yumori nodded his head and took off, flying towards the sky.

The two then entered Gringotts, inside Serene saw that they were in a vast marble hall. Several creatures, which Serene later found out were goblins, were sitting behind small counters in a row, working busily. Some, Serene saw, were examining precious gems like rubies and diamonds through magnifying glasses; some were weighing coins in brass scales, while others are scribbling on rolls of parchments with their quills.

Prof. McGonagall led the amazed girl towards a free counter.

"Good Morning," greeted Prof. McGongall to the goblin. "Were here to withdraw some money out of Miss Moon's safe,"

"Do you have the key?" asked the goblin, looking over them behind thick glasses.

"Yes," replied Prof. McGonagall, taking out a small gold key, she handed it to the goblin, "Here it is,"

"Hmm.. It seems to be in good condition, all right," said the goblin, handing back the key to Prof. McGonagall. "Eldwon will show you to your vault," and gestured another goblin towards him. 

The other goblin approached them and bowed to Serene and Prof. McGonagall. "This way please," it said and walked towards a large vault-like door with the two female behind it.

Eldwon opened the vault-like door and gestured the two to get on the cart. The two got on and the Eldwon, carrying a lantern, sat on the driver seat. 

Suddenly, the cart sprang to life and began moving.

After moving around for miles, the cart came to a halt.

"Vault 623," stated the goblin.

Serene looked to her right and saw a large vault. On top of it, written in faded gold was the word 'Vault 623'

The three got off and the goblin, still carrying the lantern with one hand, opened the vault with the small gold key that Prof. McGonagall gave it earlier. 

The vault opened to reveal one side filled with huge piles of gold coins, silver coins, and bronze coins. On the other side are overfilled bags of rubies, diamonds, pearls, and other precious jewels. 

"Take as many as you want Serene," stated Prof. McGonagall, "One Galleon, that's the gold coins, equals to seventeen Sickles, that's the silver ones, and one Sickle is equivalent to twenty-nine bronze Knuts. Understand?"

Serene nodded her head and began filling her small sack (which is actually the subspace dimensional pocket, the one where you can store unlimited things) with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

They then went back to the cart (Eldwon locked the vault and gave back to Serene her key) and wheeled back to Gringotts.

"You go to the dress shop and get your school robes along with your dress robe. I'll be in the book shop getting your books," stated Prof. McGongall as the two went outside. 

Serene nodded her head and the two separated, Prof. McGonagall to the book shop, Serene to the dress shop.

~ Dress Shop ~

Serene entered the shop and approached the witch behind the counter.

"Hello, I'm looking for some black school robes," stated Serene.

The witch behind the counter smiled and asked, "Are you a first year at Hogwarts dear?"

"No. But this is my first time coming here," replied Serene, trying to think of an excuse.

"Are you a transfer student then?" asked the witch.

Serene nodded her head.

"Well then, let's get you your school robes," said the witch and taking Serene's hand, led the girl across the room where another witch was waiting. Letting go of Serene's hand, the first witch then walked back to her counter.

The other witch took Serene's measurements, then went inside another room while Serene waited. After a while, the witch came back, a large parcel in her arms. 

"Here, these are your school robes along with your cloak. They're exactly your size," said the witch and handed Serene the large parcel. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, a dress robe," answered Serene. 

The witch nodded her head and led Serene to hangers full of dress robes in different sizes, styles, and colors.

After ramming through hanger after hanger and trying on the robes, Serene finally settled on a black dress robe decorated with silver stars. The dress fitted her just right and showed her curves.

Serene paid for her robes and thank them before she went outside where Prof. McGonagall, a bag stuffed with Serene's school books, parchments, quills, and other supplies besides her, was waiting.

"Where to next?" asked Serene as she approached Prof. McGonagall.

"Ollivander's Wand Shop," answered the professor. 

The two walked until they reached a shop that looks ancient. Its stone walls have moss on them and when Serene looked up, she can make out the words _'Ollivander's Shop In Making Fine Wands Since 382 BC'_ (or something like that) in faded gold writing.

The two then went inside, the sound of a bell signifying their entrance. 

Serene approached the counter and clink on the bell at the left side of the counter.

Suddenly, a man appeared behind the counter, startling the two females.

"Ah yes, I had the feeling that you'd be coming here," said the man, peering at Serene with silver, misty eyes.

Serene gulped and shifted uncomfortably. 

Fortunately for her, the man- named Ollivander - walked towards a shelf full of one and took out a long box that looks old. The man blowed the dust away and set it on the counter, in front of Serene. 

The box was blue with small gold crescent moon patterns in it. Serene opened the box and gasped.

The wand was beautiful, if not magnificent. It looked crystal-like (silver and shiny) and rainbow colors were reflecting on the wand as it captured the light coming form the chandelier in a zigzag manner.

"Why don't you give it a wave?" asked Ollivander as Serene took out the wand.

Serene did as she was told and waved the wand. Icy blue and silver sparks erupted from the wand's tip. 

Prof. McGonagall and Ollivander clapped their hands in approve which made Serene blushed.

"Yes, yes. very unusual combination indeed" muttered Ollivander, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Made from stardust, an ice phoenix feather, unicorn tail, and dragon tears, 12 inches. We'll expect great things from you Serenity," he added, peering over Serene with his misty eyes.

"Its Serene," said Serene and gave Ollivander ten Galleons for the wand.

As soon as they were outside, Prof. McGonagall turned to face Serene and said, "Here's your train ticket to Hogwarts Express. Remember its on September 1st at Platform 9 ¾. You'll be staying at my home until then,"

Serene nodded her head and took the ticket. She then whistled for Yumori. The phoenix flew down out of nowhere and preached itself on Serene's shoulder.

~ Sakura ~ Now the real fun begins! ^.~ Next chapter, Serene finally meets our lovable trio on board where else? Hogwarts Express! Anyway please r+r Thanks! Flames are accepted.


	3. Hogwarts Express/Crushes?

AN: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews everyone! As a sign of my gratitude, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. ^.^ Also please email me, I love getting emails and I sure would like to hear your suggestions and comments.

Warning: This chapter isn't exactly what I intended it to be so I expect some of you to hate this ( I have very low self confidence). I just want to say that if you do hate it, don't hesitate to flame me. I won't get mad.

Destiny

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express/ Crushes?

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners.

'thoughts'

"talking"

~ setting ~

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

~ Platform 9 ¾ ~

"Hey Harry, had a good summer?" asked Ron, glancing at a boy with jet-black hair and bright green eyes behind black glasses.

"The usual. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia still haven't forgiven me for the Ton-tongue Toffee incident last year although it was quite funny seeing Dudley jumping around the house, holding his bottom like an idiot," replied Harry as he turned to face the flame-red haired and brown-eyed boy.

The two snickered as they shoved their heavy trunks inside the train's baggage cart area. They were about to climb aboard the train heading to Hogwarts when a voice caught their attention.

"Umm, excuse me. Could you help me lift my trunk? Its very heavy." stated a silvery voice behind them.

The two turned around and shared the same reaction (speechlessness). In front of them was the most beautiful girl either of them had ever seen. She was about their age and had long golden hair tied in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon and sparkling silver-blue eyes. She was already wearing her school robe and cloak, besides her on the floor was a large black trunk decorated with silver stars and crescent moons. Her ruby red lips formed a shy smile.

Harry was the first to snap out of it and elbowed Ron on the ribs. "Sure," he said.

Together, both boys lifted the girl's trunk and shoved it inside the baggage cart. 

"Thanks," said the girl and held out her hand. "My name's Serene, Serene Moon,"

"Ron Weasley," replied Ron as he took Serene's outstretched hand and shook it, his ears turning red.

"Harry Potter," replied Harry as he also shook Serene's hand.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter," stated Serene, smiling, "I heard a great deal about you from Professor McGonagall. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Thanks," said Harry, blushing a pale pink.

"Well I got to go now, see ya!" waved Serene as she climbed on board the train, disappearing from the boys' view. 

"How does she know Professor McGonagall?" wondered Ron as he and Harry climbed on board.

"Dunno," shrugged Harry as the two walk forward, trying to find a vacant compartment.

~ Inside their Compartment ~

Ron and Harry were sitting next to each other, Ron was telling their friend, Hermoine Granger, a girl about their age with long bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, about the new student (Serene). Harry was busy playing with his wand.

"Is she a first year?" asked Hermoine, stroking Crookshank's soft orange and white-striped fur.

"We don't know. We haven't had the chance to ask her," shrugged Ron.

Just then, the door of the compartment slide open to reveal Serene, the girl whom Ron and Harry met earlier.

"Sorry, I didn't know that this compartment's already occupied. Pardon me for my intrusion," apologized Serene and turned around to leave.

"Wait. You can sit here with us," called out Hermoine, patting the seat besides her.

"Thanks," said Serene and took the seat besides Hermoine. Holding out a hand towards Hermoine, she added, "My name's Serene Moon," 

"My name's Hermoine Granger," replied Hermoine and shook Serene's hand. "And this is…"

"We've already met," said Harry, putting away his wand in the inside pocket of his cloak.

"So you're the new student Ron has been talking about," stated Hermoine, glancing at Serene. "Are you a first year student?"

"Nope, I'm a fifth year transfer student," replied Serene.

"Just like us!" exclaimed Ron, grinning.

"Umm yes," said Serene as she, Harry and Hermoine sweatdropped.

Hermoine was about to ask her another question when the compartment's door suddenly slide open and a blonde-haired boy with icy blue eyes stepped inside followed by two other boys whom Serene thought looked like his bodyguards. Crookshank leaped from Hermoine's lap and into the ground, hissing at the three boys before them.

"Well, well, well, looks like you have another pal joining your little club Potter," sneered the blonde, noticing Serene.

"Get lost Malfoy," said Hermoine, giving the blonde boy a glare.

"Shut up Mudblood," sneered Malfoy. 

Serene noticed Ron clenching his fists, a look of fury in his face. 

"Why you….." said Ron, muttering words that shouldn't be said. (or written on a PG rating)

"Tsk, tsk Weasley," said Malfoy, smirking, "Watch your language. You wouldn't want to receive another Howler from your mom like you had three years ago now, would you?"

If possible, Ron's face turned even redder. He didn't say anything. Instead he shot Malfoy a glare.

Malfoy returned the favor and glared back at Ron.

After a few moments of silence, Serene decided to break the tension and cleared her throat. Standing up, she held out a hand and said, "Hello, my name's Serene Moon. Pleasure to meet you,"

"The pleasure is all mine. Name's Draco Malfoy," replied Draco and kissed Serene's hand. 

Harry felt jealousy building inside him as he noticed Serene blushing lightly. (AN: Hehehe, maybe I should make this a love triangle ne? ^.~ )

Suddenly, the train began to slow down until it eventually stopped. Harry glanced at the window and saw that they had already arrived at their destination, Hogwarts. 

"Hope you'll be in Slytherin, the best house there is at Hogwarts," said Draco, giving Serene a sly wink before he and the other two boys besides him (Crabbe and Goyle) left the compartment. 

"Yeah right," snorted Hermoine, Ron and Harry.

Hermoine pick up Crookshank and said, "Let's go get our trunks,"

Serene, Ron and Harry nodded their heads in agreement and the five (including Crookshank) exit their compartment. 

Just as Serene, who was the last to get off the train, stepped down the trains steps; a white-blue phoenix descended from the sky, tiny silver and rainbow sparkles trailing behind its tail forming a sort of rainbow, and perched itself on Serene's shoulder.

"What in blue blazes in that?!" exclaimed Ron, pointing a finger at the phoenix, his eyes round with awe and wonderment. 

"Idiot, one can clearly tell it's a ice phoenix," muttered Hermoine, rolling her eyes at Ron's lack of common sense. (AN: Sorry Ron fans, I'm not saying that I don't like him. He's one of my faves too. I just couldn't help it ^.^ )

"Anyway, aren't they supposed to be extinct?" asked Hermoine, glancing at Serene.

"They're supposed to be. Yumori here's the very last of them," replied Serene, stroking the phoenix's silver-white beak.

"But why are they extinct? Okay, okay, nearly extinct," added Harry as Yumori snapped his beak at Harry.

"Ice phoenixes have more superior magic than regular phoenixes, the fire type I mean. In fact their magic is so advanced that if a person with bad intentions owns a ice phoenix, the effects could be catastrophic. Plus, if they're strong enough, they can resurrect a loved one from death. That's probably the reason why they're nearly extinct, people kept capturing them and making them resurrect a loved one even if they're weak which results in the ice phoenixes death" explained Serene, shuddering at the thought. 

"Wow," stated Harry and Ron.

"Could they really do that?" asked Hermoine, a little frustrated because she didn't know that much about ice phoenixes.

"Yup," replied Serene, her tone serious.

 There was silence as the four began lifting down their trunks from the baggage cart onto a single trolley. After a while, Ron cleared his throat.

"I'm going to get us a stagecoach, wait for me right here," said Ron.

"I'll come with you," said Hermoine and followed Ron. 

Harry and Serene watched as Ron and Hermoine walking towards the area where several stagecoaches stood, waiting for the students except the first years whom are taking the traditional route towards Hogwarts (sailing across the school's lake). 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" blurted out Harry suddenly, surprising even himself.

"What?!" exclaimed a surprised Serene, turning to face Harry.

"I said, do you have a boyfriend," stammered Harry, blushing furiously at his own boldness.

"Umm..no I haven't," answered Serene, blushing as well.

Luckily, their conversation (if you call it one) was interrupted by Ron's shouting.

"SERENE! HARRY! GET OVER HERE! I FOUND US A VACANT STAGECOACH!"

"Does he have to shout that loud?" asked Serene as she and Harry walked towards Ron and Hermoine (who had covered her ears to prevent turning deaf when Ron shouted) with  Harry pushing the trolley supporting their trunks.

After shoving their trunks inside, the four got on the driverless and horseless stagecoach. Thus began their journey towards Hogwarts.

The trip was a bumpy one as they rode up the rocky path leading to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but blush as Serene kept brushing against him (AN: not like that you hentais!) due to the fact that they keep moving left and right. Finally, after passing through several bumps and potholes, they reached Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall, a stern looking woman with black hair drawn into a tight bun stood there at the school's entrance door, waiting for the students (except for the first years whom are still crossing the lake) to arrive.

"Welcome students, I trust that you all had a pleasant ride," said Prof. McGonagall as several students; including Serene, Harry, Ron and Hermoine; stepped down from their stagecoaches and approached the professor, dragging their trunks behind them.

Prof. McGonagall then opened the entrance door and everyone went inside.

"This is going to be one interesting year," whispered Ron to Harry as they walked side by side behind Serene and Hermoine.

"Yeah….." replied Harry.

~ to be continued ~

~ Sakura ~ You'll have to wait next time! Next chapter, Serene gets sorted but to where? And we can see that Harry likes her but does she like Harry? Or maybe Draco…… Anyway, please r+r! Flames are accepted.


	4. The Sorting/Secrets

AN: Hey everyone! I finally got the time to write the next chapter. Hope you'll like it even though it's poorly written. Flames (most likely) are accepted.

Destiny

Chapter 3: The Sorting/Telling A Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners. But I DO own the poem/song in this fic. So please ask me first if you want to use it (which I doubted.)

Warnings: Just to let you know, I'm not good at making songs/poems.

"talking"

'thoughts'

~ settings ~

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

~ Great Hall ~

The massive doors of the Great Hall burst opened and several students entered the hall. Behind them are Harry with Ron besides him with Hermoine and Serene behind them. They, as the other students had, left their luggage in a corner where they'll be taken to their rooms. Serene let Yumori fly off to the Owlery (as Harry did with Hedwig and Ron with Pig), where they are currently getting fed and watered.

"Oww.. My neck hurts," said Ron, massaging the tensed muscles at the back of his sore neck.

"Probably because your too tall for the stagecoach's ceiling," suggested Hermoine. "Don't you think so Harry?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, probably," said Harry, noticing the looks Hermoine and Serene gave him and blushed.

Luckily, Harry was saved from further embarrassment when Ron, who finally stopped massaging his neck, said.

"Wonder what's the Sorting Hat going to sing to us this time?" He glanced at the Sorting Hat, patched and stitched in several places and different angles, on top of a three-legged stool placed at the center of the hall.

"What do you mean?" asked Serene, turning to face Ron, her voice had a confused tone.

"Well you see, every year the Sorting Hat always sings a different song every year. I guessed its has to do that to pass the time every year after the sorting. It must be pretty boring, being a hat and all," explained Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see," said Serene slowly.

"Anyway, we got to take our seats at our House Table now. Hope you'll be in Gryffindor," said Hermoine and took each of Harry's and Ron's arm and practically dragged the two boys towards their House Table.

"Good luck," said a voice behind Serene.

Serene turned to see Draco with his two buddies standing besides him.

Before she could reply, Draco winked at her and walked off towards the Slytherin Table with Crabbe and Goyle.

'Thanks,' thought Serene and smiled. She then stood on a dark corner, seemingly like she wasn't even there.

Just then, the door of the Great Hall opened and several first years entered. Looking either nervous, frightened, excited or all of the above, they crowded around in front of the entire House Tables, facing the High Table. 

Professor McGonagall approached the High Table and stood behind the Sorting Hat.

To the first years' surprise (and Serene's who was still hiding in the shadows), the brim of the Sorting Hat opened at it began to sing:

_Thousands of years ago,_

_When I was new, sleek and tall,_

_There were four great wizards,_

_Who had a dream, _

_A dream that is meant for all,_

_Gordic Gryffindor, whose boldness and bravery,_

_Sets those in Gryffindor apart,_

_Helga Hufflepuff, whose hardworking and loyalty,_

_Makes Hufflepuffers worthy of their just hearts,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, whose wit and knowledgeable mind,_

_Makes those Ravenclawers unique from any other kind,_

_And we mustn't forget Shalazer_ (sp?)_ Slytherin, whose cunningness and determination,_

_Rate Slytheriners as the avoiders of emotions,_

_Together, they built this magical place,_

_This place called Hogwarts,_

_For students to learn every kind of magic there is,_

_Gordic of Gryffindor, _

_Helga of Hufflepuff,_

_Rowena of Ravenclaw,_

_And Shalazer of Slytherin,_

_These are the four houses, divided by the founders,_

_To suite each student's unique personality,_

_So put me on, _

_If you dare to try,_

_For I am not just a regular hat,_

_But I am the one, _

_the only, _

Sorting Hat! 

Applauses greeted the Sorting Hat as it finished its song. The hat then bowed and went silent.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and opened the piece of rolled parchment clutched in her hand.

"When I call your name, your are come up here to be sorted,"

"It's nearly Serene's turn," stated Harry as he, Hermoine, and Ron watched "Leon, Michael," placing the hat on his head.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat.

Michael Leon took off the Sorting Hat and gave it back to Prof. McGonagall. He then approached the Ravenclaw Table where he was greeted by handshakes and soft slaps on the back.

"Moon, Serene," called out Prof. McGonagall.

Serene stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the High Table. Not noticing the stares coming from some of the boys (some had drool coming out from their opened mouths) and the jealous glares she received from – minus Hermoine – some of the girls.

Serene was startled when the Sorting Hat muttered.

_"Hmm.. yes, smart, very talented, courageous…you'll do well in all of the Houses… OH! (cried the Hat as it saw Serene's past) Well that's settled then, you shall be in……._

~ Sakura: I guess I should end here… 

~ Readers: *holds guns and other kinds of weapons* NO!! *gives Sakura death glares*

~ Sakura: *sweatdrops* Okay! Okay! I'll continue….

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Serene took off the hat and handed it to "Neuter, Jake," and walked towards the Gryffindor Table where she was greeted with handshakes, smiles and introductions.

"Congratulations Serene," said Hermoine as soon as Serene took the seat besides her.

"Thanks," replied Serene and rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them. They had gone icy cold when she had waited for her turn to be sorted.

The old man wearing purple robes and sitting on a large golden chair at the center of the High Table, raised up and said, 

"Before we begin our start-of-the-term feast, let me remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to each and every student and that Mrs. Norris, Mr. Flitch's, our caretaker, cat, should not be kicked or turned into a mouse," at this, he glanced at the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, all whom were whistling innocently.

"Now let the feast begin," said Prof. Dumbledore and clapped his hands.

Several different kinds of food appeared on the tables and each of their goblets were suddenly filled with lemon juice.

"Chicken Harry?" asked Serene, handing out a plate of roasted chicken towards Harry who sat besides her.

"Sure. Thanks," replied Harry, taking the plate from Serene. He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. Harry still hadn't forgotten about their (his and Serene's) conversation earlier at the train.

When everyone finished had already finished eating, the leftovers of the piles of food disappeared along with their plates and goblets.

"Now, that we're all fed and watered, its time for us to go back to our rooms and have a pleasant sleep," said Dumbledore.

Several yeses filled the hall, some students were feeling too sleepy to say anything so they just nodded their heads in agreement.

Everyone stood up and left the Great Hall. The teachers were going to their private rooms, Hagrid walked back to his cottage near the Forbidden Forest, and the students, led by the prefects, walked towards their House's Towers. 

Serene, though nervous, couldn't help but noticed the portraits moving as they walked up the stairs.

After some time later, the Gryffindor prefect, a guy called Evan Janret, stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress.

"Password?" asked the portrait.

"Turnip Tart," replied Evan and the portrait swung itself open to reveal a round hole hidden behind it.

Everyone then entered the hole and into the Gryffindor common room. A cozy place with a lit fireplace and plenty of squashy, yet comfortable chairs and couches.

Evan led everyone upstairs where they found one path going to the right and one on the left.

"Girls' dorms are at the left, boys' at the right," said Evan.

Everyone else nodded their heads and went into their separate ways, girls at the left, boys at the right.

~ Boys Dormitory ~

Harry opened his dorm room and entered with Ron behind him. The two didn't say anything much as they brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas. Their other three roommates (Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan (sp?) and Neville Longbottom) were already fasted asleep in their own beds, snoring softly.

However, disaster struck when Ron faced Harry and asked. 

"Hey Harry, how come you and Serene aren't talking much to each other?" 

"It's nothing. We're both too tired to talk I guess," 

"Yeah right," snorted Ron, then his lips curled into a sly grin, "Did something happen between you two when me and Hermoine went to get our ride?"

"Nnnn…oooo," stammered Harry, blushing furiously.

"I don't believe you. Come on, tell me. I won't tell to anyone else, I promise. Not even to Hermoine," vowed Ron. Placing one hand in his chest, he said. "Qudditch's honor,"

Harry sighed in defeat. "All right," he said and proceeded to tell Ron about his conversation with Serene at the train. (AN: I think I don't need to refresh your memory of that incident. Hehehe! ^.~)

When Harry finished, Ron stared at him, an awed look in his face. At this, Harry blushed even redder.

"So that's what happened," said Ron, then he added slyly, "So did the two of you kissed?"

If possible, Harry's face turned even redder (In fact, they're starting to turn into a plum color). "No,"

"You sure?" teased Ron.

"I'm sure," said Harry firmly and crawled into his bed, placing the bed's cover over his head, still blushing furiously. "Night,"

"Night," was all Ron said but Harry could have sworn that Ron gave a slight snicker as he turned off the lights of the chandelier. (AN: Don't ask me.)

After a while, Harry heard snores coming from behind Ron's hanged curtains in his bed.

'Some things never change,' thought Harry as sleep finally took hold of him.  

~ Girls Dorms ~

Serene opened her dorm room to reveal five four-poster beds hanged with deep red, velvet curtains. She noticed her trunk and spare backpack at the foot of one of the beds and sat down on the soft mattress. She glanced around to see that she her four roommates aren't here yet, although their trunks are already placed at the foot of their beds.

Suddenly, Yumori flew from the opened slide of the window besides Serene and into the room. It then perched itself on Serene's shoulder. The girl then proceeded to stroke the ice phoenix's sliver-white beak. 

Serene then heard the door opened and turned around. She saw Hermoine (which made her gave a sigh of relief) entered the room.

"Hey Serene," greeted Hermoine, noticing the golden haired girl.

"Hey," replied Serene and smiled.

Just then, the door opened to reveal three other girls, one looked like a twelve-year-old while the other two looked slightly older than Serene and Hermoine. The two older girls were talking to one another while the third one was silent.

Hermoine turned to face the three girls and with a smile, said "Hey guys, I want to introduce you to Serene…."

"We've already met," said one of the older girls, she was tall and had long brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Her green eyes sparkled.

"Hey there Koneko," said the other older girl, she was slightly taller than the first one and had short sandy-blonde hair cut into a boy's hairstyle. Her blue eyes had a hint of mischief in them as the girl winked at Serene.

The last girl didn't say anything, instead she gave Serene a shy smile. She had chin-length black hair and dark purple eyes. Her skin, unlike the other two girls whom were both slightly tanned, were an unnaturally pale color.

Serene gasped. Only one word came out of her mouth….

"Minna….."

As a response to what his mistress said, Yumori opened his slender beak and let out a surprised, yet welcoming cry. 

~ To be Continued ~

~ Sakura ~ Gomen minna! *hides behind the computer* But I had to stop here. I got writer's block *grumbles* Anyway, I'm sorry of the cliffy. But don't worry cause I rarely gave cliffhangers. Anyway, got to go now. Sayanora! ^.^

  

  


	5. Explanations

AN: Here's the next chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like it. Anyway, please r+r. Flames are accepted.

Destiny

Chapter 4: Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners. I only own Yumori (the phoenix). 

"talking"

'thought'

~ setting ~

"Lita! Haruka! Hotaru!" exclaimed Serene, her silver blue eyes wide. She jolted up from her bed and almost literally jumped into Haruka's open arms, who was the nearest to her.

"I miss you guys so much!" said Serene as she hugged Haruka with all her might.

"Me too Koneko, me too," said Haruka as she hugged Serene back.

Serene let go of Haruka and exchanged hugs with Lita and Hotaru.

"It's been a long time Sere-chan," said Lita as she hugged Serene, a bright smile on her face.

"We sure miss you Nee-chan," added Hotaru in her soft voice as Serene hugged the twelve-year-old.

"You guys know each other?" asked Hermione as she watched Serene finally letting go of Hotaru.

"Hai, we've known each other since we're little kids, isn't that right Koneko?" said Haruka to Serene, giving her a knowing wink.

"That's right Haruka," agreed Serene, smiling also.

"Ok then," said Hermione, before she added, "Anyway, it's getting late. We better get some sleep,"

Hermione then collected her pajamas, toothpaste and toothbrush before she went through the bathroom door at the left corner of the room. (AN: I honestly don't know if they have private bathrooms in each dorm room. -_-)

As soon as Hermione closed the door, Serene turned to look at the three girls and said, "How did you guys get here? I thought you're dead, especially you Lita!"

"Its kind of hard to explain Sere-chan," said Lita, scratching the back of her head nervously. "I think you better sit down first before you hear what we have to say,"

"I can handle it," assured Serene, crossing her arms. "Well?"

"You see Koneko, the others WERE killed along with Lita but…" started Haruka.

"Setsuna managed to warn me and Haruka just in time and, as a result, had saved us," continued Hotaru, her dark purple eyes gleamed with sadness as she told Serene their story..

_~ Begin Story ~_

"Setsuna! What are you doing here?" asked Princess Haruka of the Uranus Kingdom as she turned around and noticed the Princess of the Pluto Kingdom behind her. Princess Hotaru of the Saturn Kingdom was also with her, looking confused. A large green-black portal was swirling in a circle behind them.

_"No time to explain Haruka, just come with us. I'll explain later," said Setsuna hurriedly and, before Haruka could reply, took hold of one of the surprised blonde's arms and pulled the Princess of Uranus, along with the Princess of Saturn, through the portal._

_"What's the big idea Setsuna!? Are you trying to get me killed!" exclaimed Haruka as Setsuna finally let go of her arm._

_Haruka and Hotaru looked around them. They were in a room. A seemingly endless room filled with dark swirling fog around them. They saw Setsuna standing in front of them with a large mirror standing tall besides her._

_"No," said Setsuna calmly. "I'm trying to save you from a death worst than all of deaths combined. Look here,"_

_She motioned the girls to look at the mirror._

_As soon as Haruka and Hotaru stared at the mirror, a dark swirling mist formed inside the mirror and the two gasped at what they saw._

_~ The Scene Inside The Mirror ~_

_"Hello there Princess Michelle of the Neptune Kingdom," said a cloaked figure._

_The aqua haired girl turned to see the figure behind her._

_"Who are you?" asked Michelle, her blue-green eyes narrowed. "How did you get here?"_

_The figure laughed evilly. It sent shivers up and down Michelle's spine (Including Haruka's and Hotaru's)._

_"My name is of no importance for now, I shall kill you," said the figure calmly._

_"Goodbye Princess. Send my greetings to Princess Ami when you get there," added the figure as it shot a beam of dark ki at Michelle._

_Michelle gasped and screamed in pain as the black beam went through her. _

_"I'm sorry…Haruka…" said Michelle before she fell to the floor._

_Dead._

_~ End Scene ~_

_Haruka and Hotaru watched in horror the other Princesses died by the same figure. First Ami and Michelle, then Raye of Mars, followed by Mina of Venus, and Lita of Jupiter. They also happened to see the Queen herself sending Princess Serenity to Earth entrapped in the Silver Crystal. They thought it was all over until…_

_"Hey that's me!" exclaimed Haruka as she saw herself being killed by the cloaked figure. Or was it her???_

_"Not literally," said Setsuna._

_"That Haruka is a duplicate I made when I saw this happening," added Setsuna as Haruka turned to face her, a puzzled look on her face._

_"Which is when?" asked Hotaru._

_"Yesterday," answered Setsuna._

_"I see,"_

_"But, why did you save us?" asked Haruka, tears are now streaming in her eyes. _

_'Oh Michelle…' thought Haruka, her eyes had a faraway look in them._

_Setsuna felt sad for her friend and fellow princess. Every one of the princesses knew about Michelle and Haruka's love for each other. The two would always go out together in secret alone with  a few help from the other princesses that is._

_"Because you need to protect the Moon Princess in the future," said Setsuna. _

_"And also to help me resurrect Princess Lita since we also need her help," added Setsuna._

_"What?!" exclaimed Haruka and Hotaru all together._

_"But how?" asked Hotaru._

_"We need to concentrate on sending our energy towards this," said Setsuna, showing the two girls a small emerald crystal shaped like an icicle, which she held in the palm of her hand._

_"Is that?" asked Haruka, pointing at the crystal with open eyes._

_"Yes," replied Setsuna, "This is the Emerald Icicle, one of the eight Rainbow Icicles and Lita's heirloom,"_

_"Now touch the Emerald Icicle with your hand and concentrate," instructed Setsuna._

_Hotaru and Haruka did as they were told and touched the Emerald Icicle, closing their eyes in concentration at the same time._

_Suddenly, they felt their forehead burning as their royal insignia began to appear. Flashing brightly with their respective colors. Then, through their closed eyes, all they can see a flash of emerald light._

_When they finally opened their eyes, they saw Princess Lita in her Princess gown, in front of them. Her eyes were closed and a faint emerald glow surrounded her._

_"Uhh.." grunted Lita, slowly opening her eyes. "Can somebody get the number of the truck that hit me," she groaned, rubbing the back of her sore head. Then, her eyes snapped open as a thought came to her._

_"That's right! Serenity! I've forgotten all about her!" exclaimed Lita._

_She was about to start run when Setsuna blocked her way, stopping her._

_"Stop!" said Setsuna in a commanding voice before it soften as she added, "Let us explain everything first,"_

_"All right, but make it quick," agreed Lita, tapping her foot impatiently. Her arms crossed._

_After Setsuna told the whole story, Lita sat down on the floor._

_"Good grief," muttered Lita as she tried to absorbed all the information Setsuna had given to her._

_"So you mean to say that we got to find Serenity somewhere on Earth? But that'll take years! Even centuries for Selenity's sake!"_

_"I know," said Setsuna, "That's why I'm sending you girls to the exact time where she'll be released from the Crystal,"_

_Setsuna pounded her staff twice on the ground and another portal appeared, this time it was colored silver-white._

_Suddenly, a loud bang was heard behind them._

_"He's here!" cried out Setsuna, looking behind her._

_"You better hurry!" she said and ushered the three girls inside._

_"Wait!" cried out the three girls at the same time._

_But it was too late, for Setsuna had shoved them inside the portal and all they could see was Setsuna bravely fighting the figure before the portal was completely closed._

_~ End Story ~_

"So that's the whole story," said Hotaru.

"Here's the Emerald Icicle," said Lita, handing over the small crystal at Serene.

"No you keep it," said Serene as she pushed back Lita's outstretched hand, a smile on her face. "Besides it IS after all your family's heirloom,"

"But what about the rest of the Rainbow Icicles Koneko?" asked Haruka. "Do we have to find them too?"

"I guess so," said Serene thoughtfully.

A thought suddenly struck her and she added, her eyes widened slightly. "Wait, a minute. Didn't Setsuna gave either of you guys your respective Icicle?"

"No, she didn't even mentioned ours," answered Hotaru.

"Hmm… that's not like Setsuna.." trailed off Serene, clenching her chin with her hand in deep thought.

Suddenly Serene gave a yawn and stretched her body as she added, 

"Well, time to get ready for bed minna. We'll talk about this tomorrow," and went to collect her nightdress, toothpaste, and toothbrush, a mischief twinkle in her silver blue eyes.

"I get the bathroom first," said Serene and she hurriedly ran towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Serene!!" exclaimed three voices nearly muffled by the door. (The others had also wanted to get ready for bed and they knew that Serene will deliberately make them wait for a long time.)

Serene smirked. 

"This is going to be a fun year…"

~ Sakura ~ Next on Destiny, Draco/Serene fans will enjoy a chapter about our dear Serene spending the day with Draco-kun (If you guys are nice enough that is. Hehehe ^.~) If not, I'll make Serene spend the entire day with *pounds drum* Dum-dum-dum! Harry! *Harry/Serene fans cheered while Draco/Serene gave Sakura death glares* 

_  
  
  
_


	6. Serene's Thoughts

AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Anyone miss me? ^.~ Sorry I took such a long time, hectic schedule...(I'm going to graduate high school this Saturday! Yephee!)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and SM but you guys already know that right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Time had flown by so fast that Serene couldn't believe that it was near Halloween already. Yet it only took her one look anywhere in the school to prove it. Black streamers in the shape of little bats were hung on every corner on the ceiling. The halls are decorated with pumpkin lanterns that glow a neon green color from time to time, human skeletons that waves their arms and legs as they gave off an eerie laugh if one ever goes near them and flying colored skulls that titter their teeth zooming in and out of rooms that most people first thought that it was Peeves' work. 

Serene muffled a yawn with her hand as she waved one of the flying skulls away from her face. Doing her homework on a late Friday evening was already tiring enough without the additional irritating sound of shivering teeth.

The golden-haired girl took her quill and scribbled down more words before she finally rolled up her scroll and tied it. She was finally finished.

Serene placed her quill down and leaned back on her chair. Since it was so late, she was all alone in the library but she wasn't afraid. She had faced more worse and she could defend herself if ever one of the Dark Forces had suddenly decided to appear.

Serene narrowed her eyes. The fact that the Dark Forces hadn't done anything yet made her nervous. She stared up at the ceiling to prevent the tears from spilling. Her mother had given up her life to seal her in the Crystal and send her to Earth. She, Princess Serenity of the legendary White Moon Kingdom, had spent her time inside the Silver Crystal learning and mastering all of the powers of the cosmos with only Yumori as her companion. All of these had happened for her to battle and win against the enemy yet if they continue to be dormant....

She sighed. No, she shouldn't think this way, too much had been sacrificed and she won't let it go to waste. Besides, Dumbledore must have a reason for him to find and awaken her. The one whom he had called Voldermort may have some connection with the Dark Forces. If that is so, she would have to find out more information about him.

Speaking of which, there was also the matter about the Rainbow Icicles. Since each Kingdom has one Icicle as an heirloom and that these Icicles only appear if the princess of that Kingdom is alive, she would only have to look for the Wind Icicle and the Death Icicle since Lita has hers. Serene could only hope that they have enough control to use the fullness of their powers that lies inside the Icicles.

Serene let out another sigh, so much to think and worry about. It's a wonder she didn't go mad...or bald, she thought half-amusingly.

"What are you doing here late at night, Mudblood?" a masculine voice asked.

Serene gave a startled yelp and nearly toppled out of her chair as her silver-blue eyes suddenly met with icy blue orbs.

"Who're you calling a Mudblood?" she asked irritatingly as she stood and dusted her robes off.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she added, hands on her hips as she glared at the blonde boy.

Draco smirked. "I'm a prefect and it's my job to patrol the school for rule-breakers such as yourself."

"I was just finishing my homework and I was about to head back to my room if you hadn't shown up," replied Serene, packing up her things inside her backpack as proof.

Serene slung her backpack on one shoulder and headed outside, ignoring Draco. Sure, she and Draco are in friendly terms but he could be such a jerk sometimes.

"I could report you, you know," said Draco as he followed, hurrying his footsteps to walk beside Serene.

Serene rolled her eyes and looked at Draco straight in the eye. "I don't care. Besides, what would your Head House say if he finds out that you, a prefect nonetheless, had stayed out late at night talking to a Gryffindor hmm?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting that kind of reply from her. Then, much to Serene's surprise, he laughed. Not one full of menace but a real laugh that's full of amusement.

"It's a shame that you're in Gryffindor," he said, grinning. "You would've made a great Slytherin."

Serene shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

As they had come to the upper stairway, Serene took a few steps before she noticed Draco taking a step on the stairs and craned her neck to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons if my memory is accurate so why are you following me?"

Draco smirked. "To keep an eye on you of course, I am a prefect,"

Serene rolled her eyes in reply but allowed Draco to accompany her anyway.

The two continued further in silence as they climbed the stairs leading upwards until they had reached the floor where the Gryffindor common room is located. Both had stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Bye for now Draco," said Serene as she patted the blonde-haired boy on the shoulder in goodbye.

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "I still don't get why you always call me Draco, not Malfoy."

Serene raised an eyebrow. "Well Draco is your name is it not? So I don't see what the big deal is."

"Whatever," replied Draco, scoffing off Serene's reply. "By the way, do you have a date to the Halloween Dance next Friday?"

Serene smirked. She leaned closer to Draco and batted her eyelashes. "Why? Are you thinking of asking me?" she asked jokingly.

Serene could've sworn that Draco had turned a pale pink at her question but she dismissed it. She must really be tired.

Not waiting for a reply, she continued. "I'm really tired." She yawned to indicate how tired she was. "See you tomorrow then."

"Turnip Tart," said Serene, not minding the fact that someone aside from Gryffindor had learnt the password to their House. It was due to change tomorrow anyway.

She bade goodnight to Draco as the portrait swung open after Draco bade her goodnight in reply and was about to enter the hole leading to the common room when a voice said.

"What took you so long, Serene?" asked Hermione worriedly. Hermione was still dressed in her robes. She had been staying up late at night making elf-hats and socks.

The bushy-haired girl's voice trailed off as soon as she noticed Draco who smirked.

"Evening, Mudblood." He greeted. His voice full of menace instead of the fondness he had often shown to Serene.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" sneered Harry who had appeared behind the pale Hermione.

Serene sighed. She still doesn't understand why Gryffindors and Slytherin usually don't get along. She and Draco are from each House respectively and yet they get along well. Maybe it's the 'pureblood' and 'mudblood' thing.

"He was walking me here, Harry," she answered when she saw that Draco wouldn't. "Nothing else,"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Just what are you two doing outside late at night anyway?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What is this Potter? Ask Twenty Questions?" he sneered.

Harry sent Draco a death glare which the blonde returned with the same intensity. Ron, who had come to see what's keeping his friends so long took one look at Draco and frowned deeply.

Serene sighed. She doesn't have time to watch them glare each other to death. She jabbed the blonde lightly with her elbow. "Shush, Draco," she ordered. 

Turning to face Harry, she added. "I was doing my homework and I met Draco along the way. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs and sleep."

Not waiting for a reply, she bade them all a good night yet again and stomped upstairs. She's so not in the mood with their bickering right now.

Serene took a quick showered and was already changing into her pajamas when she heard footfalls coming up the stairs. Not in the mood to answer Hermione's questions about her and Draco, the golden-haired girl slipped into bed and lowered the curtains around her.

She lifted her blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes.

_"Night minna,"_ she called telepathically to Lita, Hotaru, and Haruka who were feigning sleep in their beds near hers. Yumori hadn't returned yet from hunting but Serene wasn't worried. Yumori could just teleport back into her room.

_"Night Sere-chan,"_ replied Lita.

_"Night Koneko,"_ said Haruka.

_"Night Sere-hime,"_ said Hotaru.

_"Don't forget to tell us what happened tomorrow,"_ added all three before they quieted down to sleep.

Serene smiled, clearly amused, and soon fell fast asleep.

~Yeah! I've finally finished! Sorry that I didn't exactly fulfilled my promise of a Draco/Serene day or a Harry/Serene day but I promise that I'll have it in the next chapter: 

By the way, to give Harry/Serene fans a chance (ain't I a stinker D/S fans? ^.^) you guys (yes you guys!) get to choose which topic will the next chapter be focused on:

1.) The Halloween Dance (S/D day)

2.) Hogsmeade weekend (S/H day)

* personally I wanted Hogsmeade to be first so that the tension between Harry and Draco will become higher ^.~ also I'm still not sure whom to pair Serene with (poor Serene!) so I haven't made her feelings known yet.


End file.
